


Blood Soaked Invader

by dynamitedragon



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Dib is not having any more of the worlds crap, Dibs dad is an idiot, Gen, can't believe he got ditched like that, one shot for now, this is really old be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamitedragon/pseuds/dynamitedragon
Summary: Two years after the disappearance of his archenemy Zim finds him in a very unusual place with a strange new view of the world.





	Blood Soaked Invader

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, I figured i should do something with it. This was not beta read.

It was three years after the anniversary of when Zim had initially come to Earth. It was two years since Dib had disappeared somewhere in Europe. It was a year and a half since Professor Membrane had called off the search party. It was a year since Zim realized that he wasn't really an invader. It was six months since Zim realized that living on Earth wasn't any fun without Dib. It was three months since Zim began looking for Dib again. It was two months since Zim found a lead that led him to Spain. It was a month since he began searching the country in his improved disguise that made him actually look human. It was three weeks since he found another lead taking him to a Spanish port. It was two weeks since he found out that that lead was a dead end. It was a week since he got back on track and on Dib's trail. It was six days since he received information that Dib had been sighted in New York. It was five days since he flew back to New York to investigate. It was four days since he began searching the city. It was three days since he passed him on the street without knowing it. It was two days since he realized what he had missed. It was a day since he found where Dib was staying. It was an hour since he made the bus ride to the apartment. It was a minute after he stood uncertainly outside the door before knocking. It was a second after the door opened that he found himself with a knife to his throat.  
Now he was staring into the eyes of his old enemy, feeling the cold metal of the knife against his throat, and he knew it wouldn't end well if he didnt say anything.

"Dib. I see you made it home well, if not three years late." He said, expecting to have his throat slit.

"Zim. I'm disappointed. It's been three years and the world is still not enslaved. Do i have to do everything myself?" Dib retorted as he moved the knife away.

"Sorry, i lacked both the support of my people and its pretty hard to take over alone. It just got boring. And how did you know it was me? I improved my disguise..." Zim said, practically pouting.

"Your voice. What do you mean you lacked the support of your people. I thought your species liked invading." Dib said as he motioned for Zim to come into the apartment. He moved past Dib and looked around the apartment before answering. It was simple and clean.

"Apparently, what i took as an invader mission was really my Tallest exiling me into space. They didn't know there was a planet here. They were surprised i was alive and decided to play with me. To make me feel like i was important." Zim explained quietly as he flopped down onto the couch. Dib leaned over the back of the couch and eyed him curiously.

"Really now? Guess i wasn't the only one being used for entertainment. My dad, if he could be called that, found it necessary to inform me that i was a test tube baby. I'm basically just a failed experiment to him. I bailed after that, figured you would have at least taken over the states by now. We need to work on that." Zim laughed at that and sat up.

"Does this mean you're going to help me enslave the human race?" He asked, slightly hopeful.

"Yes, Zim. I will help you take over the universe."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed. I don't have any plans to continue this, but if it blows up or something I'll reconsider.


End file.
